The Bond
by GeritaUsUk4Ever
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt has always liked his friend, Feliciano Vargas. However, these feelings are much larger than he believes. As Ludwig tries to figure out his true feelings, a mysterious man gets in his way, and he has Feliciano! Does Ludwig have enough courage to rescue Feliciano? Or is he already too late? Rated M for language and yaoi: GerIta and USUK. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Axis Powers – Hetalia or any of the affiliated characters. All credit goes to the creators of APH and its characters.**

**Before the story begins, I want to apologize for the delay. I tried posting the story from an app I had on my phone, and that's why it appeared as that weird little formatting thing. But this time I posted it from my computer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Disrupted  
**

Ludwig Beilschmidt sat outside his house, feeling the warmth of the morning sun, letting the faint breeze blow his short blonde hair. He had decided to come out here to relax before he and Feliciano began their morning training exercises. Just as he began to doze off, a voice from inside the house got his attention.

"Ludwig!" Ludwig heard Feliciano through the open window he was sitting beside. He peeked inside to see Feliciano standing at attention. "I'm ready to begin training!"

Ludwig got up, stiff from sitting for so long. "_Verdammt_," he muttered under his breath. "Well," he said loudly, straightening up, "it's time for training!" He opened the door and walked into the house.

**Midnight…**

Ludwig opened the door to Feliciano's room as quietly as he could. He had to be quick about this. Managing to open the door quietly enough, he took a step onto the wooden floor. As soon as he stepped down, a loud creak sounded from the old boards.

"_Scheißa_," Germany whispered through clenched teeth. He took another step, this time more cautious, and was relieved when the floor remained silent.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ludwig finally made it to Feliciano's bedside table. Just as he set a small wooden box down on the table, the bedside lamp came on. Ludwig looked up to see Feliciano had awoken.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" He looked over at the box, which was still in Ludwig's hand. "What's that?"

Ludwig looked down, his face already a deep red. Slowly, he slipped the box back into his jacket. "It's nothing," he said, sighing, as he began to leave the room.

Feliciano got up and grabbed Ludwig's arm. "Ludwig?" Feliciano said. "Ludwig, what's wrong?"

Ludwig sighed. There wasn't any way to get out of this. Sitting on the bed, he pulled the box from his jacket again and pulled out a little metal key. "I…" Ludwig stopped, but then immediately continued. "I… made this for you." He unlocked the box and pulled out the contents. It was a German cross necklace like his, except on the back there was an inscribed message.

_For being a great trainee. –Ludwig_

Feliciano gasped at the sight of his gift. He threw his arms around Ludwig, squealing with delight. Ludwig, shocked, nervously hugged back, his face red.

Suddenly, the door to Feliciano's room flew off of its hinges and hit the back wall. Shocked, Ludwig and Feliciano stared as a blonde American man walked into the room, sweating, with a large hamburger-shaped pillow clutched in his right hand.

"Alfred?!" Ludwig and Feliciano yelled in unison.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig and Feliciano, who were still hugging. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Ludwig immediately changed the subject. "Why the hell did you just break the door down?"

Alfred threw the pillow over his shoulder. "Well, I heard a scream, and, since I _am_ the hero, I reacted," he said, smoothing his hair back. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Look, Alfred," Ludwig began. "I know I said you could crash here for a few days, but I didn't mean it literally."

"Don't worry, dude," Alfred said. "I'll pay for it."

"Alfred!" a voice called from a room down the hall. "Get your arse back here!"

"Coming, Arthur!" Alfred called back.

"You invited someone over?" Ludwig asked. Then he shook his head exhaustedly. "I don't care, as long as they sleep in your room."

"Thanks, Ludwig," Alfred said, leaving the room swiftly.

Ludwig got up and headed toward the door. "Well, good night, Feliciano," Ludwig said.

"Good night, Ludwig," Feliciano said, before laying back down.

Ludwig began to walk out of the room, but stopped and looked back at Feliciano, who looked asleep. He stepped quietly toward Feliciano and planted a light kiss on the Italian's forehead. He slowly walked to his room and fell asleep.

**8:00 A.M.…**

Ludwig sat in his kitchen, sipping his morning coffee, while Kiku had already begun to prepare lunch. Earlier, Alfred's friend, Arthur, had come down and was sipping a hot cup of tea across from Ludwig.

Ludwig got out of his chair. "I better go wake up Alfred and Feliciano," he said, walking up the steps. However, neither of them was in their rooms. "Hmm… odd." He called for Feliciano and Alfred. There was no response. Panic rose in his chest. Had something happened? He called again, this time only for Feliciano, and he was answered by a flush from the bathroom at the end of the hall. _Thank Gott_, he said. _He's just in the bathroom_. However, he was greeted by Alfred, not Feliciano.

"Alfred, have you seen Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, growing more worried. "He isn't in his room."

"I'll go check outside," Alfred said, heading for the door.

Ludwig worriedly headed downstairs, making sure Feliciano wasn't there. Ludwig sat on the steps. He hoped Feliciano was outside. As he thought about where Feliciano might be, an explosion rocked the house. Ludwig looked up to see a man in a completely black outfit, wearing a mask. Ludwig stared in shock at the figure, when he noticed a silhouette behind it, in a cage made of something other than metal. He looked closer at the silhouette, and he gasped when he came to the realization of who it was.

It was Feliciano.

Footsteps sounded behind him as Arthur and Kiku ran down the stairs. "Ludwig, what's-" Kiku cut off as he saw the dark figure. "Who is this?"

"That's none of your business," the figure said in a man's voice. "All that matters is that I have your friend." A sphere made of what looked like dark energy began to form in the figure's palm. "And you will NEVER see him again." The orb became misshapen as it shot out in all directions, hitting Ludwig, Arthur, and Kiku. Arthur and Kiku fell to the ground, unconscious. Ludwig began to try to fight it, but could feel himself begin to lose the battle. The last thing he saw the figure do was vanish, along with Feliciano.

**Who is this mysterious man? What does he want with Feliciano? Can Ludwig muster enough courage to get Feliciano back? Read the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
